


When Klaus met Dave

by DiCreation



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Death, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, Lemon, Loneliness, Loss, Love, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Memories, Sad, Surprises, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiCreation/pseuds/DiCreation
Summary: Klaus Hargreeves is devastated at losing Dave. So there he is, reminiscing of their short relationship and trying to think of ways to reconnect with him...





	1. That bench in the park

Klaus was sitting on a park bench, smoking a cigarette. It was a bright sunny day, but he didn't notice it. He would much rather be in a bar, or in a back alley, using, but he was trying to stay sober lately to be able to conjure Dave. He NEEDED to see him, to talk to him at least one more time. To tell him how sorry he was for not being able to keep him safe, how gladly he would have died instead. How much he loved him.  
Klaus has always felt a stranger among people. Never really belonged anywhere, never fit in. A seductive, promiscuous behavior was one way to get noticed, and he learned it all too early. Even before he was truly ready, perhaps. Same goes for drugs, booze and partying as hard as you can, for not only it was his method of keeping away the dead, but also his way of mingling with the living. Even though in the end, he was always left feeling even more empty and depressed than before. And by bitter irony, the only person in the world he felt genuinely connected to was this boy born back in the late 40s. He could have been Klaus's grandfather, has he survived.

Klaus smirked at that thought. He imagined Dave pulling his hair and shouting, "Who's your granddaddy?!” , while pounding away. But of course, Dave would never do that; he was too gentle. His gentle giant. So tender and shy even, despite his "manly man" exterior. Poor thing, he was so ashamed of being attracted to men, like it was a crime or a disease. He believed himself to be flawed, damaged, while in fact, he was so beautiful. Klaus's eyes welled up with tears, and he just let them flow. His eyeliner ran down, leaving black trails along his cheeks, but he didn't even bother to wipe them away.  
They have only done it one single time. Of course, there was kissing and touching and making out whenever they could. Jerking each other off after lights-out. And there was this one glorious time when they were in a trench all night, just sitting and waiting, and Klaus unzipped Dave's pants and blew him off right there, in the dark, hardly a yard away from their sarge and the other soldiers. Dave was squirming and twitching and biting the back of his hand, trying not to make any sound. And then the enemy (which Klaus didn’t even see as the enemy at all, in fact, there was this one time he hooked up with this Vietnamese dude in LA…but that was a whole different story), anyway, Dave ejaculated in the exact moment the Vietnamese fired a shell towards them, and his hoarse groan was covered up by the explosion. Klaus swallowed every last drop of his semen and licked his lips. Dave was so delicious.  
But there was only one single time they have really made love to each other. (Even in his head, Klaus just couldn't call it "fucking" or "shagging," it was the most beautiful experience in his entire life). There was some temporary truce or something, Klaus was fuzzy on the details – anyway, it was a quieter time. They both got a day off. So they went into the city and rented a hotel room, and spent the whole day loving each other. Tenderly. Passionately. Thirstily. Exploring every inch of each other’s body. When Dave first penetrated him, Klaus felt that his miserable, tortured soul might have actually left his body and floated away, into sweet, sweet heaven. They were laughing and crying and kissing each other senseless.  
When they returned to the camp, the guys were laughing and asking if they have spent their day in a brothel, "because you both look like you just got some." Dave only smiled shyly, while Klaus engaged in intricate stories of their imaginative exploits with some non-existing hookers.  
The very next day, Dave got killed.


	2. The boy on the bench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While thinking of Dave, Klaus meets a new guy...

  
Some guy sat on his bench and started rolling a cigarette. “Got a lighter, man?”  
Klaus turned towards him, black tears still streaming down his face, and held out his lighter. The guy took it, his fingers lightly touching Klaus’s. “Thanks. Hey, what happened to you?” – He asked, lighting his cigarette.

“I run away from home”, - Klaus said gloomily. “It’s my daddy, he was touching me and hurting my private bits”. The guy sneered. He was quite attractive, in a boy-scout’ish-ex-marine kind of way. Clean cut and shaven, blue jeans, a grey t-shirt under a short-sleeved unbuttoned shirt. Maybe a little younger than Klaus, tall, athletic, with light brown hair, big blue eyes, and golden tan. Weirdly enough, the guy looked vaguely familiar, but Klaus couldn't remember where they might have crossed paths. Maybe he used to volunteer in the rehab?.. Or the soup kitchen?.. Looks exactly the type.

“I’m sorry, man, I didn’t mean to pry” – the guy said. “It’s just, you know, you look like you could use some help. Or at least talk to somebody.”

Talk to somebody!.. Fucksake! For sure Klaus has met him as a volunteer in one of those places. But there was something so sweet and sincere about this one, Klaus didn't even feel irritated. In fact, he was kind of drawn to this goodie-two-shoes.

"Look, I know we've just met, and it's probably kinda' weird, but I'm a good listener, and I don't judge. Got some free time on my hands. It's yours if you're interested".

"Thanks", - Klaus said and tried to wipe his face with his hands, only smearing the eyeliner further. The guy smiled at his attempts and took out a little pack of Kleenex from his shirt pocket. “Actually, you know what… do you mind if I?.. “ – “Not at all”, - Klaus said, surprised. The things have taken an unexpected turn. He wiped Klaus's face clean, so gently, he wouldn't mind for it to last another minute or two. It just felt so nice.

"I'm Danny, by the way." - "Klaus", - He shook Danny's hand, so strong and warm. "So how 'bout it, Klaus? Wanna have a drink?"

"I do" - Klaus said honestly. "But I can't. I’m trying to stay sober”.

Shit, shit, shit, he’s gonna figure out I’m a recovering addict and bail. So fucking what, like I stand a chance with this mama boy, anyway, Klaus thought. But Danny’s smile didn’t even fade. “Coffee, then?”

The coffee shop next to the park was closed for renovation, but it turned out Danny’s apartment was just around the corner. I was small and very neat, almost military-like. He made the most delicious fragrant coffee.

“So, you served?” – He asked, pointing at his dog tag. _**Dave’s**_ dog tag. Klaus just nodded. There was a lump in his throat.

“Oh, me too! Just got back from Afghanistan, second tour. Thought of trying some civilian life. So, where were you stationed?"

Klaus slowly shook his head. He couldn't talk about it, and Danny wouldn't believe him, anyway. He might think he's high, or crazy. But Danny didn't push. He's seen enough cases of PTSD, enough people coming back shattered to pieces. They were drinking coffee, talking about nothing and everything, and suddenly there he was, sharing his Dave story. Of course, he left out the details (let Danny think it was Pakistan, or Iraq, or whatever; thank god, there’re more than enough war zones in the world) and altered Dave’s name, protecting his privacy in death as he did in life. But he told Danny about how he found and lost his one true love, and the unbearable pain he was feeling, and a lifetime of regrets. Why couldn't I shield him with my own body?! And why did I destroy this stupid briefcase, I could have gone back and saved him! Danny **was** a good listener. He didn't interrupt, didn't ask any silly questions. From time to time, he was just slightly touching Klaus's hand, to let him know he was there. And even though his love for Dave was eternal, Klaus felt he was sinking deeper and deeper into those bright blue eyes. God, why does he look so familiar?!

When he stopped talking, Danny got up, approached Klaus and hugged him. Cradled him in his arms like a wounded baby bird. Klaus's head rested against his muscular chest. Klaus felt his heartbeat, so strong and steady, and could smell his cologne over a slight aroma of his young clean sweat. It felt amazing. So warm and safe, and at the same time so…arousing?.. Almost like with Dave. Klaus thought he should probably pull away, but suddenly realized something. Dave wouldn't want him to be miserable for the rest of his life; he loved him too much. Dave would want him to be happy and loved and alive, to live the life he couldn't. And so he lifted his head and kissed Danny’s full sweet lips, feeling Danny’s tongue, poignant and gentle, invading his mouth.


	3. Life is stranger then fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although missing Dave, Klaus sort of decides to go for it with this new guy. But a big surprise awaits in his bedroom...

…when they finally rolled on their backs, still panting, they both had big silly grins over their faces. Danny had a massive cock, which left Klaus pretty sore, and he was sure Danny’s thumbs left bruises on his hips, but he didn’t care. For the first time since Dave, he felt so light and almost happy. He was just about to doze off by Danny’s side when a framed picture on top of Danny’s dresser caught his eye. The post-climax mellowness flew right off him, and he sprang to his feet.

On a colored, but obviously old photograph there was a young woman in a brown dress with polka dots, and…Dave. There was no doubt about it. It was Dave all right, his Dave, young and smiling, his arm draped casually around the woman’s waste.

“Hey, Danny? Who is this?”- Klaus’s voice was shaky. Danny slid out the condom (such a boy scout!) and tossed it into a dustbin. “My grandparents. Grandma Trudy – she’s still with us – and Grandpa Dave. I never met him, he was killed in Vietnam when my mom was just a baby. He was a hero, and a reason I also wanted to serve. Actually, my middle name is David – after him.”

Klaus started laughing hysterically, uncontrollably. He realized that he would burst into tears next if he didn’t get a grip, but couldn’t help himself.

“What is it?” – Danny asked. “Ugh… it’s nothing” – Klaus was trying to breathe slowly through his nose. “Just…just thought of something. Never mind. Look, I need a drink of water and a cigarette, okay?”

Klaus was sitting on a kitchen chair, naked, hugging his knees and shaking. He suddenly realized why Danny looked so familiar and why he was so attracted to him. Five is an idiot, with his theories and equations, life is so much bigger than that! Or is it?.. Maybe that's precisely what was supposed to happen, and his fate, the one that once has tossed him into 1968's Shau Valley, has now brought him to meet Dave's grandson, of all those billions of people in the world. Also, to find something was left of Dave after he died, not just faint memories, but living, breathing parts of him, his daughter and grandson (grandchildren?), his flesh and blood.

"Thank you" - Klaus whispered. He wasn't even sure who he was thanking, but he felt so grateful. After he managed to calm down a little, he came back to the bedroom. Danny appeared to be sleeping, but scooched over making a place for Klaus, without even opening his eyes, and then put his arm around him, spooning him gently. Klaus snuggled up against him, letting this warm, fuzzy feeling spread inside, fill him up like a fresh hot spunk. He matched his breathing to Danny's, so steady and calm. "I need to meet his grandmother", - He thought, before falling asleep.


	4. Lost and found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus disappears, and Danny is worried, looking for him everywhere...will he ever find him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like Danny is the perfect guy for Klaus. So why the hell does he disappear?! Does he relapse? Gets hit by a car and lies unconscious in some hospital? Time-travels again? Or maybe he decided Danny wasn't for him, after all?

Danny was worried. Really worried, and to be completely honest – slightly pissed, too. It’s been five days since he has seen Klaus, or heard from him.

Normally, he wouldn’t even mind. They have been together for almost two months – not much of a serious relationship, really, and if the other party wasn’t interested, Danny definitely wasn’t going to chase him. Hell, he didn’t even plan to start a relationship right now, he just got back to US and had to sort his life out. To be honest, Klaus wasn’t even his type, not the kind of guy he would naturally get attracted to.

Except that there was something about Klaus that melted his heart and made his insides burn, and his dick got so hard just thinking of him.

Danny has been in relationships before – solid long-term relationships, he even has been in love – or so he thought. He’s had some casual sex, too.  But he never felt anything like that before.

Klaus was sexy and funny and wonderfully kinky, and a bit weird. And of course, there was his ridiculously hot body and eerie green eyes. But beyond all that, Danny could sense a beautiful soul, someone so wounded and fragile and struggling, yet there was something so good and pure, almost child-like innocent, underneath all that crap.

All this time Klaus was mostly hiding behind his big mouth and stupid jokes and sex- maybe even **_too much_** sex. But on the first day, when they just met in the park, Danny got a peek into the real Klaus, and he wasn’t going to forget that. So Danny was determined to find Klaus and make sure nothing happened to him. And maybe get an explanation, too.  But mostly to make sure Klaus was ok.

At this point, Danny faced his first obstacle. He knew next to nothing about Klaus. Not even his last name. Not where he lived, or worked, or did he even have a job?.. Danny wasn’t sure. He kept scratching his head, trying to understand how did this happen. Nothing!.. In two freaking months!.. When he was with Klaus, he felt sort of hypnotized, almost intoxicated, and didn’t even think of asking him personal questions. He just sort of allowed himself melt into Klaus’s magic.

Klaus has never stayed overnight. Danny asked him straight forward if there was someone else, and he swore there wasn’t. He just said he preferred sleeping alone at night, and a little bit of separation keeps the passion alive, yada-yada-yada.  He never mentioned his house, or neighborhood, or who he lived with. He never said anything about his family, except an occasional “my brother this” or “my sister that”, so Danny figured out Klaus came from a big family. Never mentioned his parents though.

So without a last name, phone directory was out of question, and so where social networks and all those people-searching websites. (Danny tried Facebook anyway, hoping something would pop up, but it didn’t). Veterans center?.. Again, no last name. No precise age. No idea where he served.

Suddenly Danny thought of a tattoo on Klaus’s upper arm, too big and bold not to notice (and besides, Danny kind of had a thing for tattoos, especially military ones). Klaus had a tattoo of 173th Airborne Brigade. Those guys were badass! It was kind of hard to believe Klaus had anything to do with them. In fact, it was even hard to believe he served – he just didn’t strike Danny as the type. But the stories he told and the pain he carried inside were real, Danny was sure of that.

Also, there was a tattoo of an umbrella inside a circle on the inner side of his arm, and his palms were tattooed with “Hello” and “Good Bye”  - a pretty unique thing, come to think about it!

So Danny inquired about a guy with such tattoos in the Vets Center and a couple of hospitals, but was out of luck. Getting desperate and considering a private detective (which he wasn’t even sure he could afford), Danny hit the rehabs, because Klaus did mention something about staying sober.

To his unpleasant surprise, they knew Klaus, every single one of them. But they refused to give up any personal information.

Until a tired-looking woman, a nurse or a social worker, took pity on him and gave him Klaus’s last known home address.

Driving up to the house, Danny was surprised. It was a big fancy old-fashioned mansion. Is he in the wrong place?.. He imagined Klaus would live in some shithole, not a place like this. Uncertain, Danny rang the bell. He heard footsteps, and the big wooden door opened. 

At first, he didn’t see anybody. Then he heard a slight cough and looked down.

There was a monkey. A big monkey in a three-piece suit and a tie, wearing spectacles and leaning on a cane.

Danny has seen danger in his life. He has seen cruelty and death and lots of strange things. But nothing like this. He wanted to pinch himself.

“May I help you, sir?” – The monkey asked in a deep voice, drilling him with his eyes. Danny swallowed hard.

“I, uhh…excuse me…I must have a wrong address …Does Klaus live here?”  The monkey measured him up, head to toe. “Who wants to know?” – He asked eventually.

 “I am… a friend. A…close friend of his. I haven’t heard from him in a while, so I was worried”. _Why the hell I am telling this to a fucking monkey,_ Danny thought. _I’m losing it._ “Master Klaus is in his room”, - The monkey said, to his big surprise. “Come, I will show you”.

The mansion looked even bigger on the inside. It was all retro and posh, but looked strangely unlived-in, even though it was very clean and orderly.

In a very simple little bedroom, looking like a child’s room, Klaus was sitting on the bed, cradling a girl in his arms. The girl had long light-brown hair and couldn’t have been older than 16 or 17. Klaus was holding her really tenderly, kissing the top of her head and whispering something into her hair.

The left side of his face was covered by a giant dark-purple bruise, one of his beautiful eyes was swollen and hardly opened.

Danny opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, not sure what to make of it. Part of him wanted to turn around and simply leave. But in the end, he rapped on the door frame and slightly coughed.

“Hi Klaus”, - he said. “Remember me?”


	5. Cold turkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus helps a friend getting clean. Also, there' s a glimpse into his past, which you probably aren't going to like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Must be really hard helping someone battle an addiction while you're also battling one of your own, and then some stuff to go along with it. Even harder, if you are doing it all by yourself. Will Klaus rise to the occasion, or will he crumble under the pressure?..

All of Klaus’s relationships so far could be boiled down to countless one-night-stands and short, meaningless affairs, the longest of which has lasted for 3 weeks. Klaus considered himself to be a mess, a liability, a major screw-up. He knew for sure he wasn’t worthy of love, and if any of his partners ever got to know him any better, they would dump him for sure. So he would just cut it to the chase and sabotage any chance he might have ever had with anybody.

His first time was with a fat sleazy old guy whom Klaus met at a parking lot near a supermarket – that’s how much Klaus hated himself. That’s how much he believed he didn’t deserve any better. Of course, there was Dave – who knew him better than anybody in the world and still loved him. The circumstances were so unusual and Klaus was so shaken up, that he simply forgot to hide in his own shell and left everything out there in the open, for Dave to see. Shockingly, Dave fell in love with him nevertheless. But that was Dave. He was special, one in a million. And then he died.

As painful and tragic as it was, in Klaus’s head it somehow made sense. After all, it was impossible for him to just be happy. He didn’t deserve it. And the universe just wasn’t working that way. The longer he spent with Danny, the more anxious Klaus got. He liked Danny. A lot. In fact, he couldn’t help falling in love with him, for the second time in his life. And the better things were between them, the closer they grew, the more scared Klaus was. For getting familiar with somebody, getting used to their love and affection is kind of like an addiction, isn’t it?.. And Klaus knew addiction. The longer it lasts, the worse is the withdrawal afterward.

Klaus started getting panic attacks – really bad ones, and he was afraid he might end up having one in front of Danny, and then he’ll know how pathetic Klaus really is. In the end, he couldn’t bear it any longer and decided he’d break up with Danny, but just couldn’t bring himself to do it. So he kind of disappeared instead, turning off his phone, hiding in his room and obsessing. All that time his siblings have been busy with their own lives, Pogo was staying out of his way, and Grace just kept asking if he wanted something to eat.

Oh god, he was craving drugs so badly. Something, anything, to numb his pain, to take off the edge, to boost his confidence. To stop him from carrying so much. The truth was, Klaus had a prescription for anti-anxiety pills, a real legal prescription given to him by a real doctor. But he decided to stay clean, and those pills seemed to him dangerously close to slipping into other stuff, too. So he did the next best thing to help take his mind off of it: he went to a bar, started a fight and got his ass kicked.      Walking home, he suddenly had a flashback from that bus ride, on his way home from the sleazy guy’s apartment. His no-longer-virgin anus was burning with pain and still bleeding a little bit, the disgusting taste in his mouth, the smell of bad breath, stale sweat and cheap perfume all over him. He felt like crying, but at the same time was strangely satisfied, like he finally got what he deserved. And now the left side of his face was hot and swelling, his stomach was still turning from that kick in the nuts, and he was pretty sure he cracked a rib. But thinking of Danny wasn’t as painful anymore.

Klaus went behind some restaurant to take a leak, and while he was at it, he heard some strange sounds from the ground, like someone was panting and hissing in pain. What he mistook for a pile of garbage in the dark was actually a person – a petite girl in an oversized brown hoodie. He knew her, they’ve met in rehab once. She was obviously going through withdrawal – and having it really bad. “Laney?! You need a fix?” – He asked, kind of hating himself, but he couldn’t just leave her like this. “N-n-n-ooo”, - she forced out, her bluish lips shaking, teeth chattering. “I’m t-t-trying to quit”. Klaus squatted next to her: “Come on, let’s take you to the rehab. There’s one two blocks away”. “F-f-fuck that”, - she moaned. “I d-d-don’t… want…shhhiiiiithole…” “Home, then? Where do you live?” – “N-n-nowhere”. With a heavy sigh, Klaus scooped her up and carried her in his arms, even though his entire body hurt. He ended up carrying her all the way to the Hargreeves residency, seven blocks away because no cab would take a guy with a black eye and a nearly unconscious teenage girl reeking of piss and vomit. Once at home, even though he was craving a bath himself, he cleaned up Laney first. Taking off her clothes was only slightly embarrassing, but he got over it. Her body was so tiny, ribs showing under her pale skin, track marks on her thin arms. A blue vein pulsated rapidly on her neck. Klaus’s heart shrank in pain. She was just a child, really. A lost little girl. She shouldn’t go through all this shit.

For the next couple of days, Klaus had his hands full. Laney was crying, screaming, seizing, vomiting. She had severe diarrhea. He had to make sure constantly that she doesn’t hit her head, doesn’t bite her tongue, or chock on her vomit, or collapses on her way to the bathroom. He made her drink water so she doesn’t get dehydrated, but she couldn’t hold it down. Grace suggested giving her liquids and nutrients through an IV, but during her next fit, she just tore it out of her arm, making her blood spray like a fountain. In between she tried to run off, to convince Klaus to give her something, anything, “just one last time”, and to attack him with everything she had – she was surprisingly strong for this tiny exhausted little body, and she was also biting and clawing at him like she was possessed by demons.

All this time Klaus hasn’t left her sight. He hasn’t slept or showered in three days. He could only go to the bathroom while cuffing her to the bed, which made her scream like crazy. Grace brought him some sandwiches, but every time he tried to take a bite, Laney just started something else. Klaus was exhausted. But he hasn’t snapped at her or reproached her even once. He held her hand, letting her dig her nails deep into his flesh till it bled. He wiped her sweat with a damp washcloth, he cleaned her up, he held her hair. He pinned her to the bed when he had to – gently, but firmly. He was patting her face and telling her it was going to be okay, she was going to be okay, she was strong, she could do it, she was doing great. Oh, boy. In rehabs, as shitty as they were, they had doctors and nurses and orderlies and therapists and volunteers, and he was just one guy, exhausted and battling his own demons. Klaus wished he was someone more capable and efficient, like one of his siblings. Or that at least one of them would be there to give him a hand. Six fucking siblings, and nobody to help you when you need it.

He didn’t even have time to think about Danny. Or care for the ghosts claiming his attention. Hell, he didn’t even think about Dave during those days.

On the morning of the fourth day, Klaus woke up to someone stroking his hair. Turns out he dozed off sitting on the floor, with his head on the bed next to Laney. It seemed like the storm was over. Laney was pale as a ghost (Klaus would know!) and even thinner than before, her lips chapped, dark circles around her huge sunken eyes. But she was gently stroking his head and smiling quietly.

“Sorry” – she said. “Didn’t mean to wake you up.” Klaus rubbed his eyes and yawned. “You okay?” – He asked. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah”- She sighed. “Thanks, dude. You literally saved my life. Sorry if I gave you a hard time”. Klaus gave her shoulder a little squeeze and tried to get up. His body was stiff. “You crippled old man!” – She laughed, and Klaus sneered, too. It was a laughter of relief.

“Seriously, thank you. For…well, for everything. Everybody else just treats me like a piece of shit. You know, like... like a junkie”.

Klaus chuckled softly. “I’m a junkie too, you know. Us junkies should help each other out”. She was quiet for a while. “Are you clean now?” – “Yes, ma’am! Four months and counting”.

He fetched some coffee and a light breakfast, and they ate and talked and for a while, everything was okay. But in the afternoon, Laney had an emotional breakdown while talking about her mom. Her story was all too common. Apparently, her mom’s boyfriend was molesting her, and when Laney finally got the guts to tell her, her mom slapped her and called her a liar. She did nothing about it. So Laney left home and ended up on the streets. She was like a small wounded animal crying inconsolably, sobbing and shaking. Klaus hugged her, trying to contain her pain. His heart was going out to her, breaking apart. He could feel her shoulder blades and hard little vertebras sticking out through Allison’s old t-shirt. He held her closer, letting her feel his body warmth. He was stroking her back in gentle circles and kissing her head, telling her everything will be okay, even though he wasn’t sure of that. He was doing everything he wished someone has done for him when he was a kid. He felt tears building up in his throat. And then he lifted his head and saw Danny.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny comes to talk to Klaus, but just ends up in bed with him (I mean, can you really blame him?..)  
> Allison turns up unexpectedly.

Klaus’s heart fell into his stomach, and ricocheted to his throat. What was Danny doing here?! How did he find him? God, he actually went through all this trouble to find Klaus, and there he is, like a real fairytale prince who came to save him.

_**He wouldn’t come all the way here just to dump me, right?..** _

Probably for the first time in his life Klaus was speechless. They were standing in the doorway, and while Klaus was trying to think of something to say, Danny just cupped his face between his big warm palms and kissed him. A deep, hot, hungry kiss that churned Klaus’s insides and made his knees weak and his dick hard. Danny’s hand was so gentle on the bruised side of his face, barely touching, and Danny’s lips were drinking him up thirstily. Klaus reacted eagerly, almost aggressively, a lava ball growing in his stomach. His hands were gliding all over Danny’s body, stroking, caressing, groping. He palmed his crotch just to confirm that Danny was also hard as stone.

“I missed you so much” – Danny muttered between the kisses. “I was looking for you everywhere”. Klaus’s heart exploded and flooded his insides with a sweet warmth. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on Danny’s shoulder, breathless. “Me too”, - he whispered, touching his lips to Danny’s neck. All he wanted was pushing Danny into Ben’s room, which was right in front of his, and jumping his bones. But Laney was sitting on his bed and staring at them with her big dark eyes. He detached himself from Danny with a little moan.

“Danny, this is Laney, my…friend. She… she was sick, so I was a little busy taking care of her. Sorry I didn’t call you”.

“Hi” – Laney said cheerfully like she wasn’t crying her heart out just a moment ago. “I’m a drug addict. He saved my life”.

Danny felt great relief, on so many levels. Like a giant mountain was lifted from his shoulders. And also, a little prick of warmth: he wasn’t wrong about Klaus, he was a great guy with a big heart behind his flamboyant exterior.

“Madame Lelaina, allow me to present to you, Sir Daniel. My…my…” – “His boyfriend”, - Danny interrupted and shook Laney’s hand. Klaus turned towards him. “ _ **Are you, really**_?” – His green eyes were asking silently. “ _ **Are you my boyfriend, for real**_?” Danny put a reassuring arm around his shoulders.

“No shit” – Laney laughed. “I kinda’ figured that out, watching you guys getting it on in the hallway”. They both grinned. Laney touched Klaus’s arm: “Look, it’s ok, you can go. I’m gonna be all right. Maybe Grace can keep me company or something”. Holly fuck. Grace and Pogo were here the whole time, he could have asked for their help! In fact, Grace was even trying to help, but he hardly even noticed her. He was so used to being alone, to having no one to count on but himself.

He didn’t take Danny into one of his siblings’ sad little bedrooms. He grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs. God knows why they had all those guest bedrooms, they have never had guests, but they were really nice, like old-fashioned hotel rooms, with big and comfy beds, and Grace kept them clean and tidy as if they might be needed any day now. For a second there, Klaus considered violating Reginald’s bedroom, or his study, but just a thought of those cold dead eyes staring at them from the giant portraits made him lose his erection.

As horny and as happy Danny was, he couldn’t help staring around him in bewilderment. He had never seen anything like this in his entire life. Everywhere he looked, there where glass showcases with all sorts of things in them, just like in a museum, ancient weapons hanging on the walls alongside big paintings, mostly portraits of kids in domino masks. Taxidermy animals were staring at him with their glassy eyes, and a full knight’s armor was standing by the wide staircase with a spear in his hand. There were tropical trees in big pots, and Persian carpets, and vintage chandeliers.

“What the hell is this place?” – He asked, slowing down. “It’s my dad’s house” – Klaus said, pulling him closer. “Daddy dear has kicked the bucket not so long ago. He was…eccentric. Anyway, I’m just staying here for a while, till I find a place”. He felt too embarrassed to mention that he wasn’t in a hurry to leave, because here, he never had to worry about cleaning or doing laundry or paying rent, and there was always delicious fresh food, clean bedsheets, and no annoying neighbors. So even though this giant house was lonely and kind of creepy, it had its advantages.

“And there was this talking monkey…”

Klaus chuckled. “Pogo would have been offended! He’s an ape, not a monkey. My dad made him like that. Growing up, he was our real father figure”.

As soon as they entered the room and closed the door behind them, they both landed heavily on a king-sized bed, kissing and undressing each other. Klaus got on top of Danny, working his hands and mouth all over his body. He felt so happy and relieved.

“Klaus… I’m so happy I found you” – Danny muttered. “I was afraid that you were ghosting me, that you didn’t want to be with me anymore”.

It was like a bucket of icy cold water spilled on Klaus’s head. All the elation drained out at once. With a heavy sight, he landed on his back. So there it is, then. Moment of truth. You can run, but you can’t hide. He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly.

“I do want to be with you” – he said without opening his eyes. “I really, really do, I promise. But we need to talk…oh shit, I hate that phrase. I hate it, goddamn it!.. But we really do, I really need to tell you some stuff… about me”.

“Well”, - Danny said and rolled over, getting on top of him. Klaus could feel his weight, warm, reassuring. “Did you kill somebody? The army doesn’t count” – He added quickly. His bright blue eyes were so close to Klaus’s, he felt he was drowning in them.

“No, but…” “So you didn’t kill anybody?” – Danny inquested, running his tongue up Klaus’s neck and all the way to his ear, making him shiver with pleasure. His big strong hands squeezed Klaus’s buttocks, applying gentle pressure around his anus. “And that talk, do we absolutely have to have it right now?”

Every single cell in Klaus’s body was screaming with loneliness, with the need to be touched, to be loved. His left hand was already on Danny’s magnificent dick, stroking it slowly. His tongue was in Danny’s mouth, their breath mixing, their hearts racing. “ _ **I’m only human. Fuck it**_ ”, - Klaus thought, throwing his head back onto the pillow and submitting himself completely.

“What happened to your face?” – Danny asked. They were lying in bed facing each other, their hands on each other’s’ cheek. “A hippo sat on it” – Klaus smiled. - “No shit.” -  “Well, okay” – Klaus rolled his eyes. “There was a damsel in distress. It was thirty of them, maybe forty…I don’t really remember…” Danny laughed and ruffled his dark feathery hair. “Listen, I have a couple of job interviews lined up tomorrow…Can I see you afterward? We could go somewhere. You know, like on a date. Like a normal couple”.-  “Sure”, - Klaus said, and then remembered: “Shit, I can’t. I have to keep an eye on Laney for a while. Can’t leave her alone”. Danny sighed and kissed him. “Call me, okay? Or text me. Something”. – “Yeah. Yeah, yeah, I definitely will. Just, you know, this house doesn’t have a Wi-Fi. Or even a phone signal. Or a computer. Or a TV” – Klaus laughed nervously. “Only some ancient record players. Daddy was a bit paranoid. So don’t freak out if I’m not available”.

The rest of his day was an emotional rollercoaster, throwing him from elation to despair and back. He couldn’t help thinking about today as a stolen bliss, something he didn’t deserve. Yet, it really was bliss, and Klaus was shining like a new penny.

Allison arrived around eight. Dressed in a plain skirt and white t-shirt, with a small suitcase. She was surprised to find Klaus in the house, but happy nonetheless. She gave him a really big hug, nuzzling his neck.

“So, to what do we owe the pleasure?” – He asked, pulling out her favorite mugs and making some chamomile tea with a dollop of honey, just the way she liked. - “I have some time before we start shooting. I thought of just coming here to relax, you know. Unwind”. - “Sure” – Klaus said sarcastically, giving her a long hard look. “After all, this is the most relaxing place on earth. Shit, it’s even better than one of those boutique spa hotels in the mountains”.

Her eyes darted. “Well, what do you want me to tell you?!” – She snapped. “That I had my once-in-a- month weekend with Claire, and then she had to go back to Patrick, and I was broken? Shuttered to fucking pieces? That I felt like I couldn’t breathe?! Is that what you want to hear, Klaus?!” Klaus approached her from behind and put his arms around her, resting his cheek on her head. She closed her eyes and leaned into the hug, not even saying anything about him ruining her hair. -  “I’m sorry, sis” – He said softly.

“It’s all right, it’s not your fault. I’m sorry I yelled at you”. They found some stone-hard cookies in the cupboard and were dipping them in the tea.

“Hey, let’s do a makeover” – Allison said, trying to sound cheerful. “I’ll let you try all my clothes, I swear. And I have a magical new mascara from Paris…What do you say?” To be honest, Klaus wasn’t really up to that, but he wanted to distract Allison (and himself) from sad thoughts. “You mind if we join someone to the party?” – He asked, and told her all about Laney. For the next couple of hours the three of them were having a blast in Allison’s room. They were playing records and dancing and making each other over. Allison and Laney bonded unexpectedly quickly, which made Klaus happy. That allowed him to be left alone with his thoughts, and not feel like he had to entertain them both, acting his usual jester self. Graced made some middle-of-the-night delicious éclairs (which their father would have never allowed if he was alive) and they even convinced her to let them make her up.

After Laney fell asleep, they lit the fireplace in the living room, even though it wasn’t really cold, and were just sitting in front of it, with lights off, sipping red wine and staring into the flames. In Klaus’s book, red wine didn’t even count as alcohol. “You know, normal people have a TV to gaze upon” – Allison noted. “What for?” – Klaus sneered. “I can see you better in a real life”. They both laughed a little.

“Klaus”, - Allison said all of a sudden. “What’s wrong?” - “Wrong?! Who said anything was wrong? It’s all good. Peachy”, - He tried. “Oh, shut up, Four. I know you. Come on, spill the beans. Or else…” – “Or what?” – He laughed. “You are going to use your powers on me?” - “No, I’ll do this!” – She pushed him on the carpet and started tickling him. Klaus was always very ticklish, and she knew it. “Okay, okay, I give up!”- He squealed, but then grabbed her, and she fell right next to him. They laughed till they couldn’t breathe. Allison pulled herself up into a sitting position, and Klaus put his head in her lap. And suddenly told her everything, including his doubts and fears. Including the fact that Danny was David’s grandson (she whistled in disbelief). Including his anxiety attacks.

“You are a good guy, Klaus” – She said softly, putting her hand on his forehead. “We’ve been treating you like assholes most of the time, I know that and I’m sorry – for all of us. And dad, what he did to you – oh, god, don’t even get me started. For years you were struggling right next to us, and we didn’t even notice, too wrapped up in our own crap. And I know that even now, it isn’t always easy, and you’re still struggling, but you grew up into someone I’m proud to call my brother. And you deserve love and deserve to be happy, and any person should be so lucky to have you”. Something just cracked inside him. Was it the regret in her voice, or the things she said, or her soft warm hand on his head, but Klaus felt a meltdown approaching. “I have to check on Laney” – He scrambled to his feet hastily. “To make sure everything’s in order”.

After he left, she picked up his phone from the carpet and went through his phonebook and messages.


	7. Belly of the beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus struggles with his addiction, depression, PTSD and some hard feelings towards his siblings. This chapter is kind of a low point for him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually very sad writing this because nobody should struggle with addiction or/and mental health issues all by himself, especially someone as fragile as Klaus...

Klaus really did check on Laney (she was sleeping peacefully, a spec of glitter on her cheek) and then went into Ben’s room and laid on his bed, on top of the cover.

His entire life Klaus has felt deep inside that Luther, Diego, Allison and Five treated him differently, like he was more stupid than them, or less capable or whatever. A little bit like they treated Vanya, who had no powers (or so they thought). Vanya, by the way, was always kind to him, and so was Ben, but the others!.. For years Klaus tried to convince himself that he was imagining, being hypersensitive, that it was all in his head. But now Allison just admitted to that. So their father was a sadistic prick, no surprise there, but his siblings have been real assholes. That thought stung.

For a moment there, he thought of taking a stroll to the medicine cabinet. Grace kept it stocked with painkillers, tranquilizers, cough syrup, sleeping pills, and even some blood pressure medicine. Just in case. Pogo insisted she kept it locked, but picking that lock would be nothing for Klaus, or even asking Grace for the key. She was fantastically naïve. From there his mind jumped to Laney, and he thought that it was probably a good thing the medicines were locked. Besides, if he got high now, what kind of example would he set for her?! Klaus sighed, laying in the dark alone with his pain and absolutely nothing and nobody to soothe it.

“You’re doing the right thing” – Ben said. He was sitting on the windowsill in the silver moonlight, his legs stretched. “You’ve come a long way, Klaus. I’m proud of you, bro”. “Oh, yeah?!” – Klaus laughed sarcastically. “Then why do I feel like a piece of shit?” Ben was silent for a while. “It takes time” – He finally said. – “Yeah”, - Klaus smirked. “A lifetime. Well, good night, brother”.

…That night, the helicopters came again, their rotors beating so close like it was inside his head, rounds of shots crackling through the hot humid air. Lights flashing, people running and screaming. And Dave, dying in his arms, his warm blood streaming on Klaus’s hands, getting soaked in his stinky dirty uniform. Dave was alive when he got to him, he was still alive, but Klaus felt the life oozing right out of him, and there was absolutely nothing he could do, just scream and scream till there was no air left in his lungs.

…Klaus woke up screaming, sweat beading his forehead, tears streaming from his eyes. He sat up and held out his hands; they were dry and clean (well, okay, they were sweaty, but that’s all), but he could still feel Dave’s blood on them, a thick, warm, oily substance. He could smell it, too. “I’m sorry” – Ben said remorsefully. “I was trying to wake you up somehow. I just couldn’t. You okay?”

Klaus glanced at the clock: 3:45 am. Just great. He got up groggily and dragged himself to the bathroom. Filled the tub. Made lots of foam. Lit a cigarette. His hands were shaking. He just couldn’t shake the feeling that he was covered in blood and dust and mud and like thousands of generations of sweat and the smell of gunpowder, like someone who spent the whole month in tranches without even the opportunity to wash. War dirt. The war dirt stuck to his skin forever, no matter how hard he scrubbed himself.

 

Danny was having coffee and a toast, checking the news on his phone and getting ready to hit those job interviews. Trying not to think about yesterday, about Klaus. Not about the amazing sex they had – even though that, too, kept coming back in flashes. He thought about sadness in the depth of Klaus’s beautiful eyes, the despair in his touch. There was something tense in him, like a very thin thread about to snap. Klaus was obviously happy to see him, but something was wrong. Danny was worried about Klaus and angry with himself – he went there to talk, to get to know Klaus better, and ended up rolling between the sheets with him, again. No, it was great sex. Out-fucking-standing A+ sex. But that wasn’t what he came for. This boy made him lose his mind, turned him into a madman. Seeing where Klaus lived didn’t explain anything, only made him more confused. That strange creepy house, the talking monkey… Danny rubbed his face. He really must focus on the interviews.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. “Klaus!” – His heart sprung, and he suppressed it. Weird, he wasn’t expecting anybody. Danny opened the door, and his jaw dropped. The famous movie star Allison Hargreeves in flesh stood at his doorstep.

 

Klaus sat at the kitchen table, sipping coffee. Laney still slept, and Allison was nowhere to be found. He could go back to bed now, make up for the lost night sleep. It’s not like he actually had a reason to be awake now. Not like he had to be somewhere. No job. No plans. No purpose. That’s another thing. He’s ashamed to let Danny see the real him because the real him has got absolutely nothing going on in his life. Klaus pulled out a cigarette and tried to light it. The lighter clicked but didn’t get the job done. “Oh, shit”,- He muttered. He went through the drawers, then tried to light the cigarette using the electric stove, but that didn’t seem to work. Klaus went back to his room and rummaged through all of his pockets, looking for a lighter. When he was checking his coat, his fingers suddenly felt a tiny plastic bag. Klaus broke into a sweat and slowly pulled it out, looking at it in disbelief. Pills. Happy colorful wonderful pills, three of them. How could he just forget about them?! Well, to be fair, the end of the world was approaching. He had other things on his mind. He just kept staring at the pills in his hand, couldn’t take his eyes off of them. Couldn’t move.

“Don’t you dare” – Ben said quickly, appearing to his right. To feel better right now, immediately. Who cares about the later. Later will be later. But now, he can numb this pain, stop this sadness, this anxiety. Take a break. He felt like he needed a break. Hell, he deserved a break. Life was just too much for him, he had to dilute it. Besides, he’s been clean for four months now, and what?! He still couldn’t see Dave. People still didn’t take him seriously. Everybody still thought of him as a junkie. Just take one pill, put it in your mouth, you’ll feel better really quick. Or he could just pop them all at once. Fuck it.

“Life is short, kid” – said a ghost of a tall, lanky man from the corner. He looked pretty horrible, like maybe he died in a car crash. “Trust me, I know what I’m talking about. It’s short and crappy and filled with pain. If there’s any way you could spare yourself some pain – I say, just go for it”. Klaus started walking towards the bathroom, his feet suddenly heavy and uncooperative. At the same time, his hands were fighting the urge to just put the pills in his mouth before his feet reached the bathroom.

“Klaus, where are you going?.. Klaus!” – Ben rushed after him. “Yeah, man, it’s a good idea. Just flush them”.

“You paid good money for this shit”- The other ghost argued. “It would be such a waste”. Klaus stood with his hand outstretched above the toilet and just couldn’t bring himself to do it. “Come on, Klaus, just drop it!” – Ben shouted. – “Don’t listen to him! Just put it into your mouth! After everything you’ve done to yourself all these years, it wouldn’t even matter” – the lanky guy said.

That was true. Klaus shook the bag above his open mouth. The feeling of the pills on his tongue was all too familiar. And the tingling anticipation. He’ll feel better in a minute.

“No, no, no, no!!!” – Ben shouted. – “Don’t be such a pussy” – the ghost smirked. Klaus spat into the toilet and pulled the handle. The pills swirled and disappeared. It was over. His knees gave in, and he slid to the floor, leaning on the toilet seat, biting his lip so hard it nearly bled.

“Klaus? Are you okay?” Laney was standing in the doorway. Shit. That’s pretty much the last thing he needed right now, for her to see him like this. He felt so pathetic, sitting on the floor with his face literally in the toilet. How could he save Laney, if he can’t even save himself?!

She got closer and put a timid hand on the back of his neck. Klaus’s shoulder blades twitched, but she didn’t remove the hand. She lowered herself to the bathroom floor right next to him and slowly wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head on his shoulder and just staying there with him until he could manage to get up and return to the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short chapter, in which Allison pays Danny a visit, and Klaus steals a box of condoms and a candy bar *sight*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be the last chapter, but Klaus is being Klaus, hectic and unpredictable :) So I'll have to write another one, hoping that really would be the last one.  
> I really hope you guys like it. Thank you for the kudos, I also would like to hear from you...

Danny was a brave man – hell, he was even awarded a medal for his valor. But even he didn’t have the guts to tell Alisson Hargreeves to fuck off because he had to go on a job interview. And honestly, he didn’t really want to. She was delightful ( _ **Allison freaking Hargreeves in my kitchen!!!!**_ ), but even more importantly, she came to talk about Klaus, who apparently was her brother, and now he tried to wrap his head around it, and some other stuff she said.

For starters, she was telling him that “The Umbrella Academy”, that comic book from the 90’s, was actually all real, and Klaus, herself and their siblings were all part of it. And that Klaus had the ability to talk to the dead. And that his beautiful boy was actually a real mess (well, that much Danny has kind of figured out himself, he just didn’t realize the proportions of the disaster).

“Our dad did terrible things to all of us, but Klaus had it really bad. Besides, we all had each other, and he was kind of alone, because we never really took him seriously. He was such a joker, always messing up and fooling around, and we didn’t realize that it had nothing to do with him actually being funny and happy. It was a coping mechanism, but we didn’t get it back then, we were just kids. And we never understood that ghost thing, how terrifying that must have been, what it was doing to him. I mean, maybe Ben did, Ben was pretty close to him, but then Ben died, and Klaus went off the deep end”.

“He has been through a lot, and I mean A LOT. Bear in mind that any craziest weirdest shit he might tell you is probably true. He’s not the easiest person, and sometimes he can be reeeeally annoying” – She sneered. “But his heart is in the right place, and he’s always there for us, even if we don’t notice it. You know, it’s kind of funny, actually – he grew up so unloved, unappreciated, but he’s got so much love to give. I don’t even know how that’s possible”. She went quiet for a while, turning her coffee cup around and staring blankly at the dark surface. Danny also didn’t say a word, just looking at her with his big blue eyes. Allison couldn’t help thinking that Klaus has got a good taste, and what could have happened if Danny wasn't gay and her brother's boyfriend.

“I’m telling you this because Klaus most probably won’t” – She spoke again. “And if you start poking around, he’ll most probably either laugh it off or fuck it off”. Danny laughed in surprise. That’s exactly what was happening in their relationship. “And I know he’s probably not the ideal partner, and you didn’t sign up for any of this shit, and that’s okay. But in that case, you better cut it off now. Klaus is…fragile. He had his heart broken not so long ago, and he still isn’t completely over it. “ Suddenly, like on an invisible cue, she got up, picking her designer’s bag. At the door, she turned around and looked Danny directly in the eye. “It doesn’t always show, but I care about Klaus” – She said. “And if you hurt him, I’ll hurt you”.

***

It was a nasty grayish autumn day. Klaus was slowly walking down the street, dragging his feet. He thought of taking a bus, but then he passed the bus stop, and another one, and one more. He also considered taking a cab, but just kept walking instead.

The conversation awaiting him at the end of this journey was hard, and scary. Part of him wished he could just walk forever. He was nervous. He was also absolutely, disgustingly sober, which made him even more nervous. He was desperate for something, anything, to cloud his mind at least a little bit, just enough that everything wouldn’t be so bright and sharp, hurting all of his senses. Personally, he was more of a foggy, out-of-focus guy himself. This way, you didn’t really have to notice all the shit around.

Allison convinced him to go talk to Danny, and even volunteered to stay with Laney. He tried to brief her, but she just said dryly, “It’s OK, my brother is a recovering drug addict. I know the drill”. Well, can't say he didn't deserve that.

What can he tell Danny? What is Danny expecting to hear?.. He needed something, at least a drink, a little one. Some liquid courage. He just couldn’t take it anymore. Klaus entered a drug store, meaning to buy a beer, or a small whiskey bottle. He walked down the aisle, his eyes brushing aimlessly upon snacks and hygienic pads. A little thought darted through his mind that it would be a shame to ruin four months and eight days of sobriety, and the next one was “But what’s the point”. And then something happened. Later, thinking back to that moment, Klaus couldn’t remember what’s gotten into him. It was like a temporarily insanity, like a blackout inside his head. He grabbed the first thing he could reach (a box of condoms) and slipped it into his coat pocket. On his way out, he added a candy bar. At the door, the alarm went beeping, the cashier shouted, “Sir, come back!” – But he was already running, his black Converse shoes hitting the ground. It took a young and athletic employee about two and a half minutes to catch up with Klaus and tackle him. Klaus was laying with his face in the asphalt, the guy, shouting and cursing, on his back and a box of condoms in his pocket, and thought that the conversation with Danny will probably have to be postponed.


	9. All I see is trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus is (briefly) in jail, and then tries to do the right thing. We also get a glimpse into Danny's past (and his present) and realize nobody's perfect.

…Of course they called the police. In his case, they always did. They might have let a kid go, or a cute girl, but he was a 30-year old in tight leather pants, crop top and eyeliner.

“You again, Hargreeves?”- Sergeant Mills said tiredly. “What’s gonna be the end of you?”

He was in a cell, waiting for Allison. He used his phone call to ask her to come and bail him out. She sounded exasperated, but not at all surprised - of course, what else you can expect from Klaus. Klaus Hargreeves, disappointing people since 1989. Fuck it.

Klaus leaned his head against the cold concrete wall. He felt so tired for some reason. Tired and empty. Part of him wanted to stay in this cell and just go to sleep. Luckily, there was nobody else. He curled up on a hard narrow bench and closed his eyes.

“Hargreeves, come on, let’s go! You made bail!” – Officer shouted. Klaus got up slowly, rubbing his eyes and trying to understand where he was.

“Come on, move it! I haven’t got all day!”

He was expecting to see Allison, but she wasn’t there. Instead, he saw Danny. There was an expression on his face he couldn’t quite interpret. Klaus froze mid-step, not sure what to do and how to react. His brain was like a building on fire, people running and screaming and jumping from windows. In a few quick steps, Danny walked up to Klaus and put his big strong arms around him. Just like that, in front of everyone. His body felt so warm, especially after the chilly cell. So solid. So familiar. Klaus breathed out and held Danny so tight as if he was trying to melt into him, hooking his chin over Danny’s shoulder.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah”. – His own voice sounded hoarse, unfamiliar.

“Then how about we get the hell out of here? Maybe go to my place? You don’t have to” – He added quickly.

“No, I want to” – Klaus replied, his voice stronger this time. “Come on, let’s go”.

Klaus was quiet in the car, but by the time they reached Danny’s apartment, he was almost back to his funny jokey sarcastic self.

“So, did it turn you on? Seeing me in a slammer?” – He asked with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. “Too bad I didn’t knick a pair of handcuffs, we could play with them now”. Danny took Klaus’s cold hands in his. “You’re freezing” – He said. “We need to warm you up fast, or else you’re going to be sick. Go take a hot shower, and I’ll make us something to drink”.

“Yeah, well, a pair of handcuffs and a drink would definitely warm me up” – He snorted, but Danny only returned a slightly sad smile.

All Klaus really wanted was to hug Danny and tuck his face in the warm space between Danny’s neck and his shoulder, and tell him everything. About ghosts and drugs and years of his life just wasted, his estranged family and dead brother. About the Umbrella Academy and the almost-apocalypse and and the Vietnam war and even about Dave, his grandfather. About all the hurt inside, all the pain and loneliness and fear and regret. All he really wanted was for Danny to hold him in his arms, his warm, strong arms, and tell him everything was going to be okay –even if it was a lie.

The coffee Danny made was smoldering, and so strong that drinking it was probably on the verge of substance abuse, but it was more comforting than any chicken soup Grace has ever made. Klaus cradled the hot mug in his hands, a towel wrapped around his waist. He was sitting on the little rug in Danny’s bedroom, legs crossed, and from where he stood, Danny could see the nasty scar on his perfect porcelain skin, just above his left shoulder blade. Looked like it could be from a shrapnel wound. His head was tilted down, and his vertebrae were sticking out, a row of hard smooth pebbles. A thin metal dog tag chain.

“I’m having nightmares”, - Klaus said suddenly, not looking at Danny. “Really bad ones, almost every night. I scream in my sleep, and kick and shit. That’s why I never stay overnight. Trust me, you don’t want to be sleeping next to me”.

“Klaus. I served in fucking Afghanistan. How do you think _**I**_ sleep at night?”

Klaus’s eyelashes flared in surprise, he threw a quick glimpse at Danny.

“Well, how **do** you sleep?”

“With some pills and a gun under my bed” – Danny said flatly. Klaus blinked.

“It’s not just the war” – he continued with determination of a person committing suicide. “It’s…I… What I’m trying to say that I’m not like you, Danny. I’m not a boyfriend material. I’m so fucked up on so many levels, you can’t even imagine.”

“What is it? Your “it’s not you, it’s me” speech? Are you breaking up with me?”

“No!!! Yes?.. Look, I like you, okay?! A lot. But I tend to screw up everything I touch. I don’t want to screw up your life. I don’t want to screw you up”.

With unhappy little laughter, Danny lowered himself to the floor and set next to Klaus, trying to stretch his long legs. A tidal wave of sadness was rising inside him, pulling him in, deeper and deeper, threatening to drown him. Danny’s heart was bleeding for Klaus. He saw how much he was struggling to do what he thought to be “the right thing”, how hard it was for him to speak, to tell Danny all the things about himself. For a second there, Danny considered easing Klaus’s pain by betraying Allison and telling him about her visit. But no, he couldn’t do that. Danny had about three seconds to make a decision.

“I had a boyfriend back in college” – He began, hugging his knees. “Charlie. We met on the first year, and were together ever since. We were really into each other. We loved each other, you know?” Klaus slowly nodded, taking a sip of Danny’s nuclear coffee.

“I told him I wanted to enlist after college right from the beginning, but he didn’t take it very seriously at first. Maybe he thought I will change my mind, or he’d be able to talk me out of it, or maybe he was just in a deep denial about the whole thing. Anyway, when I told him I enlisted, he went ballistic. We had a big fight. Huge. He told me that he loved me and didn’t want to lose me, and that he didn’t care about anything else. I told him he was selfish and small-minded and smothering me. And that if everybody were like him, were would America be today?!

The next few days were living hell, and then eventually we broke up. He told me he’d rather not know what’s going on with me. And he kept his distance, as long as I was on the US soil. But when I got deployed, he found out after a while and started writing to me saying he still loved me, and that he was so worried about me he was getting panic attacks. Having nightmares about me getting hurt, getting killed, being kidnapped and tortured. He was begging me to be careful, begging me to come back home. He was hysterical, and honestly, he was getting on my nerves. Badly. So when he suddenly stopped, I was relieved”.

Danny took a deep breath, ran his hand through his hair. “Only eight months later, while on a leave, I found out what happened. He died. Got hit by a car on a quiet street in the suburbs, right next to his parents’ house. The last thing I wrote to him was “Leave me the fuck alone, Charlie”. That was the last thing he ever heard from me”.

Klaus’s green eyes were fixed on Danny, who just stared blankly at the wall in front of him. “I felt SO guilty. I still do, even after therapy. I joined the military to save lives, to protect people. But I couldn’t save the man I loved. And for eight month, I didn’t even know”.

Danny’s eyes were closed, lips pressed together to stop them from shaking. Klaus set aside the coffee cup and gently pulled Danny’s head towards him, until it rested on his shoulder. He wrapped his thin arms around Danny, pressing him closer, cradling his head. A sudden memory jolted through his body, a déjà vu – cradling Dave’s head, Dave dying in his arms. But Klaus just bit his lip and kissed Danny’s forehead. His closed eyes, one by one. His lips. Tenderly. Carefully. Danny opened his eyes and kissed him back, just as softly. With his big hand, he caressed Klaus’s messy hair, his chiseled cheekbone and sharp jawline.

“Just to be clear” – Danny said, - “I did not tell you that to make you feel sorry for me. I can tell you this, and I can tell you about Afghanistan, and some other stuff, and I admit that some of these stories may sound pretty awful, but they would have one purpose: to make you see that I’m not that perfect shiny fucking golden boy you think I am. We all have our stories and our pasts. Our scars. Our luggage. Truth is, nobody’s perfect. And everybody deserves love. Well… except for few really horrible people, who aren’t us” – Danny grinned. Klaus couldn’t help himself and smiled, and Danny kissed him again.

“God, your lips are so beautiful” – he sighed, tracing them with his finger. That night, rather than fucking vigorously, they made love – slowly and tenderly, with Danny caressing every inch of Klaus’s body, giving him the kind of pleasure Klaus didn’t even know existed. Sweet glowing warmth was filling him up, growing inside him, until he couldn’t contain it anymore. He came so hard he actually passed out for a second. When he came to, Danny was kissing a tiny mole at the bottom of his neck, resembling an apple seed.

“I always want to lick that thing off of you” – He admitted in a warm whisper. Then he turned on his side, spooning Klaus, really wrapping him up with his warmth, making sure it’s seeping into Klaus’s skin and bones and into his heart, chasing away all the chill. Klaus cuddled up against his big warm body, placing his head on Danny’s shoulder. Danny nuzzled the back of his neck. “Stay with me tonight” – Danny offered. “Maybe we should sleep together more often. Wake each other up with our screams, and take turns cuddling each other back to sleep”. Klaus thought of that for a moment. He never had anybody by his side while he woke up screaming. NEVER. It actually could be nice for a change. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you” – He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God knows why has Klaus convince himself that breaking up with Danny would be the right thing to do...


	10. Meeting the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Klaus meets Danny's family, and also has a sort of a closure, as far as Dave is concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, this is the end.. Hope you guys liked it, but even if you didn't , I would like to hear from you. Don't be shy, leave comments... but pls be kind, it's my very first fanfic :)

Klaus was nervous. He was about to meet Danny’s family – his parents and sister, and his grandmother, who was Dave’s widow (O _h, we have more in common than she’d ever know_ , he thought). And they were all about to visit Dave’s grave, since it was a Memorial Day.

Klaus had no idea Dave’s body was brought back to the States. As he had no idea Dave was married and had a kid. As he probably didn’t know so many other things about him. The whole thing was so weird, just surreal. Besides, despite being completely sober for almost 10 months now and seeing plenty of other ghosts, he wasn’t able to contact Dave, not even once.

Klaus was alone, with absolutely nobody to hold his hand. Allison left back to LA after few days, and took Laney with her. She signed her to school and put her into therapy, and it seemed they were both doing okay. Well, actually, Ben was there – as always.

“You can’t go dressed like this” – He pointed out. Klaus rummaged through his closet: leggings, crop tops, Allison’s old skirt.

“Try Diego’s closet” – Ben offered. Klaus found a “normal” t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans and a jacket. He really wanted to make a good impression, which has literally never happened to him before. He had no idea how Danny’s family would receive him, but his mom gave Klaus a big hug right away, and so did his sister, and his dad shook his hand with such a big warm smile that Klaus’s heart melted immediately. They seemed like such a nice, normal family, like he always wished he had. He was secretly staring at Danny’s mom, trying to find some resemblance to Dave, but found none. Same with his sister. It seemed like Danny was the only one in the family.

They drove up to a neighboring town, where Grandma Trudy lived and where Dave was buried at the military cemetery. Danny’s grandmother was very sweet, and hints of that beautiful young girl from the photo could still be seen through her wrinkles. Klaus couldn’t help but wonder what her relationship with Dave was like. The cemetery was filled with people. Danny was wearing his dress uniform, white mitts and all. He asked Klaus why didn’t he wear his, sounding utterly surprised, and Klaus just mumbled something. Another issue to address in the future. During this time they spent together as a couple, Klaus was opening up to him, slowly but surely, telling him his stories and secrets one by one – and so did Danny. But he still didn’t tell him about Vietnam. Or Dave.

…So there it is. A flat stone with Dave’s name and dates, he was only 23 when he died. Funny thing, Klaus never bothered to ask for his age, or even his last name, when he knew him. So here lay the remains of Dave, his beautiful Dave. Right under this stone. Probably nothing’s left of him by now. Klaus started shivering, and couldn’t stop. Tears stung his eyes.

 “Are you okay?” – Danny touched his elbow with concern. Danny’s sister put flowers on the grave. His mom and grandma were hugging each other, with somber, solemn faces. They weren’t crying. For them, it was an old pain. For Klaus – a relatively fresh wound. On a whim, he moved closer to the two women, putting his arms around them. And they made space for him, embracing him and his pain they knew nothing about, and just stood like that for a while.

“Can I have a minute here? Alone?” – Klaus asked, as everybody started walking back towards their cars. Danny shrugged. “Okay. I’ll wait by the gate”. Klaus squatted and touched the tombstone, closing his eyes and trying to remember what touching Dave felt like. “It’s funny, you know?” – He said out loud. “I’m with your grandson now. Dave, you sly bastard, you haven’t even told me you had a wife and a kid. Thank you so much that you did;  god, I don’t even know what I would do without him. Oh, Dave I wish you could meet him; you would have loved him. You would be so proud of him. He’s so much like you, but different at the same time. He isn’t ashamed of who he is”.

Klaus lifted his head and looked around him. Even here, at his own grave, Dave wasn’t talking to him. There were plenty of ghosts around, but thanks god, most of them were busy tagging at their family members (who were blissfully unaware of that).

“Hey, you” – He heard a hoarse voice behind him. A ghost. Of course, what else. A woman in camouflage, who looked like she died a brutal, violent death. Klaus flinched and squinted, trying not to look at her directly. It was sickening.

“I was sent to give you a message” – She continued loudly. It figured she was used to shouting commands.

“Sent by who?” – Klaus asked, but she ignored the question. “I am to tell you that you should stop trying to contact the one called Dave. His soul is not here anymore, it has moved on”.

“Moved on where?” – Klaus asked, confused. He spent his entire life trying to avoid the ghosts, so he had no idea how those things really worked.

“Back into this world” – She replied. “He was reborn. He is no longer among the dead, that’s why you can’t talk to him. And stop making that face at me, I died so douchebags like yourself could live their comfortable little lives!”

Klaus had so many questions, but the ghost has already disappeared. He wiped off the dirt from his knees and started walking towards the gate. They were all invited to grandma Trudy’s house for dinner. On the driveway, Klaus pulled Danny aside.

“I think I love your grandmother” – He said solemnly.

“Huh?..”

“I love her for marrying your grandpa and having your mom. And I also love your mom, for having you”.

“Baby, are you all right?” – Danny asked , staring at him suspiciously. Maybe trying to determine if Klaus was high. “What is going on with you? You have been acting weird all day”.

Klaus put his hands on the back of Danny’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. “I love you, Danny” – He said, looking him straight in the eye.

It was like something imploded inside Danny’s chest. Great warmth washed all over him. It was something he’s been dying to tell Klaus for a long time now, but he was too afraid to scare him off. He wrapped his arms around Klaus, pressing him to his heart, and for the first time in who-knows- how-many years felt tears in his eyes.

“Me too” – He whispered into Klaus’s hair. “I love you so much”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know it's a little bit far-fetched that Dave was from a neighboring town, but hey, sometimes life really IS stranger than fiction, and besides, it's a fanfic, not a god damned Dostoevsky :P


End file.
